The Star League
by Goodguy1998
Summary: This is a story about the dream of two men who wanted to give everyone the chance to watch the best basketball. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kuroko no Basket. Kuroko no Basket is the property of Tadatoshi Fujimaki and Production I.G, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Alexander Drake was sitting on a couch in front of the office, which belonged to Nicholas Williams owner of the biggest pharmaceutical company in the UK. He was probably the only person, who could tell he knew man, they have been friends since they met in the elementary school, and once they both graduated he employed Alexander as the CEO of his company.

Alex just returned from Denver where he failed to buy the Denver Nuggets.

Just to explain both Alex and Nicholas were huge basketball fans. They watched NBA since Shaq started playing and ever since then they wanted nothing more than to have the best basketball team in the world. Sadly all of the team owners refused their offers and now there was nothing to do.

Well, maybe there was...

Being a CEO is an unpredictable job and so Alex wasn't surprised when he found out that he had to lengthen his trip and visit Tokyo when some rich family decided that they wanted to sell their company to Nicholas.

The meeting was pretty boring and uneventful until he was invited to a basketball game, at first he thought that it would be just some dumb match between two minor league teams but then he discovered that the Jabberwock would be one of them.

He took the ticket after they negociated the price and later that evening went to the basketball stadium.

His seat was awful he was forced to sit between two fat dudes with some really bad BO.

It was clear that this game was very important to these people, from what little he gathered using his poor japanese, this was supposed to be some sort of revenge match, whatever that meant.

It was a beautiful and nostalgic feeling to watch a basketball match from the tribune.

The Vorpal Sword won the tip off.

Alex understood that this would be certainly something special right after he saw the first two baskets, both scored by the same player, and both dunks that looked like something that could be only seen during the all-star week.

He sat frozen in his seat, his eyes were watery from the lack of blinking.

During the match he saw plays, he believed to be impossible.

This match simply had everything a sports fan would ever want to see.

It was **the best** match he has ever seen.

Alex left the stadium so overwhelmed he had to sit himself on a bench outside.

He didn't know, how long he sat there, but when he finally got back to his feet he already had the greatest idea in his head.

Now he was sitting in front of his friend office,with a smile on his face.

This could work.

 **This could be their own league.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Kuroko no Basket. Kuroko no Basket is the property of Tadatoshi Fujimaki and Production I.G, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Nicholas was looking at the TV screen in complete disbelief.

"Is-is this real?" He asked shocked.

"I know, right!? I couldn't believe it myself, and as it turns out, these kids always played like this. I bought the recordings of all of their matches since they were on junior high." Alex said with a smile on his face.

"Why hasn't the NBA noticed them?"

"Well, they are still young and they haven't been to college yet, besides if I remember correctly only two japanese citizens were ever drafted, so it wouldn't make sense to send scouts there."

"But do you have any idea, howcrazy this idea sounds, and don't take me wrong I love this team, but what use isateam who has no opponents. It's not like we can just get a team and insert them into some international league, especialy if they are this young."

"I've already thought of that. We will make our own league."

Nicholas just stared at him as if he was crazy.

"I see several problems."

"Let's hear them."

"We would need a lot of money to pull something like that off."

"You are a multi-billionaire. Next one."

"We would need a stadium, it's imposible for young kids to travel all the time."

Alex started to rub the bridge of his nose in deep thoughts.

"Hmm, what about Tom?"

"You mean Tom Green? What about him?"

"Doesn't he have a tropical island he wants to sell?"

"Oh yeah, you mean his failed "project"."

Nicholas remembered very well how Tom once called skiting that he would turn a wild island into a tropical paradise for only twenty million dollars in two years.

"How far did he get again?" Alex asked.

"I think that idiot destroyed half of the jungle and started building first hotel just before he ran out of money, now it has turned into a financial black hole."

"We can use that. Next."

"What about other players? We can't start a league with just one team."

"Already ahead of you." Alex said as he pulled a green folder out of his suit jacket.

"What's that?"

"It's a team, team of talent scouts from every thinkable country. All they need is a signal and they will start recruiting."

Nicholas sighed stood up and went to the large window behind his couch. The view of sleeping London always calmed his nerves.

"What's the matter, man?" Alex asked worried for his friend.

"Let's be honest, this won't work, this **CAN'T WORK**. We can't just start a new NBA."

"We are not starting a new NBA. We just need to find some talent, buy an island, build a stadium, few hotels for the players, a hospital and a small airport." Alex retorted sarcastically.

"That's not funny, Al."

Alexander walked to his friend and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know N, but look at it this way. This can be it. We can finally fulfill our dream and that's something only a few people achieve. But hey, it's your choice, just text me later and if you wanna stop this, I won't blame you."

Just like that Alex left the room and not even five minutes later he received a text message.

 ** _Let's do this._**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Kuroko no Basket. Kuroko no Basket is the property of Tadatoshi Fujimaki and Production I.G, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

\- 6 months later-

Kagami was studying hard for his next exam, math was never his best subject, but combinatorics was just insane, when would he ever need to use this.

He yawned and stretched his arms over his head, he really missed the times when Riko and his teammates helped him to prepare whenever he needed them to. His new teammates were nice, but they were no geniuses.

His laptop suddenly lit up and photo of Kuroko appeared on the screen. It was a part of everyday routine, they would call each other everyday at exactly 6 PM.

He took the call only to jump from his seat when the loud sound of breathing came blasting from his earphones and a video of Nigou licking the camera showed up.

 _Goddamned dog._ Kagami thought.

"Nigou, get down." Kuroko ordered in the background.

The dog quickly jumped off of the table revealing the blue haired teen.

"Why don't you keep that thing on a leash?"

"But he hates it." Kuroko deadpanned.

"He's a dog!"

"He's a friend."

Kuroko never failed to make him question his sanity.

"So, anyway... how was the game with Seihō?"

"We won."

"Great! What was the score?"

"89:82."

"Come on, give me some details!"

Kuroko started explaining every detail of their last match, but after quater an hour there was a knock on Kagami's door.

"Sorry Tetsu, I think that's the TV repair guy. Can we finish this tomorrow?"

"Of course, Kagami-kun."

And just like that the call ended.

Kagami got up from his chair and walked to the door.

But when he opened it there was no sweaty technician, but instead a pretty woman with long black hair wearing a business suit.

"Good evening, Mister Kagami, I am Hannah Kita and I represent the Star League, do you have some time?" she said in perfect japanese.

Star League? He knew many basketball leagues, but he's never heard a word about this one.

"Y-Yeah sure, come in."

"Thank you very much." She said with a smile.

"Do you want juice or some lemonade..."

"No thank you. Would you mind if I take a seat?"

"Yes-I mean no."

She sat on a chair next to the kitchen table and put a small briefcase Kagami hasn't noticed on the tabletop.

"Mister Kagami, I am not sure if you have been informed by my assistant, but I am here to offer you a place in our league..."

Kagami lifted up his arm to stop her.

"Before you start, I want you to know, that I will join the NBA after university."

"And isn't there anything that could change your choice? Playing with your old teammates perhaps?"

Kagamis breath caught in his throat.

"What are you talking about?"

"My boss has seen your match with Jabberwock and he would like to include team Vorpal Sword into the newly created Star League."

"What's the Star League?"

"I am glad, that you asked." Hannah said and opened her briefcase.

She pulled out a photo and handed it to Kagami.

"This is the Star Island."

"Six months ago this island was bought by Cardia Industries and it will become a home of a new basketball league, players will not be treated like cattle, they will not be sold nor bought by owners."

Kagami stayed silent for some time, thinking this whole thing through.

He has always dreamed about joining the NBA, but deep down he knew that it could never be better than playing with Kuroko again.

"Let's say that I am interested... What would the conditions be like?"

"Great question. Each player will be accommodated in one of three five star hotels on the island, their housing, interned connection and catering of their own choice will be completely free and paid by the company, they will be also free to use all training and relaxation facilities including the beaches, hot tubs, pools, treadmills and et cetera. Their healthcare will be handled by the hospital built on the island or they will be transported to a healthcare facility in Honolulu if needed, both free of charge. They will be granted the use of two small private jets and six yachts. Monthly wage for each player is hundred thousand dolars." Hannah explained while handing photo after photo to Kagami, who by this point was left slaring at her agape with disbelief.

"Mister Kagami, are you alright?" She asked when he stopped moving.

Still no response.

"Ehm,...ok then I will just leave my card here, please contact me, when you decide."

She picked the photos along with her briefcase from the table and left her card in its place.

Just as the door of Kagamis house closed behind her, he finally fainted.

-Kise-

"I can be on the international television!? Sign me up."

-Akashi-

"My decision to join is absolute."

-Aomine-

"If Bakagami already said yes, I will join too."

-Kuroko-

"How much is hundred thousand dolars in milkshakes?"

"Many."

"Can I take Nigou?"

"Of course."

"I accept"

-Murasakibara-

"So you are telling me, that I can have as much candy as I can eat, every day?!" The giant asked as he grabbed Hannah by her shoulders.

"...sure."

" **TELL THEM, THAT I WANT TO JOIN OR I WILL CRUSH YOU!** "

That time Hannah fainted and Atsushi shook her side to side until she woke up.

-Midorima-

" **PLEASE DON'T SHOOT, I WILL GIVE YOU ANYTHING!** " Hannah screamed when she saw the green haired teen holding a gun.

"I just need my lucky item to sign the contract."

* * *

Come on guys, this deserves a review.


End file.
